Lycan's Run
by AgentAlexKrycek
Summary: Welcome to the 23rd Century A perfect world of total pleasure… The only thing a young werewolf and his rebel boyfriend can't have in this Utopian paradise is a life-long relationship… Oh, and that whole pesky 30th birthday thing. Yes, this is a humorous Logan's Run AU, and, No, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the amazing characters. I do this for fun & frustration only!
1. Chapter 1

Lycan's Run

Welcome to the 23rd Century. A perfect world of total pleasure… The only thing a young werewolf and his rebel boyfriend can't have in this Utopian paradise is a life-long relationship… Oh, and that whole pesky 30th birthday thing.

Yes, this is a Logan's Run AU, and, No, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the amazing characters. I do this for fun & frustration only, no fame or fortune. All characters are legal age. Pure Sterek Stiles S./Derek H. Sci-Fi / Romance / Humor / Adventure Rating: M

City of Domes ~ Year of the City 2272

Stiles 6 felt himself materializing on the strange unknown platform. It was the first time he'd been allowed on the Circuit since the "Incident." Because of his Computer-imposed punishment, he was now the only guy in his circle that was still a virgin. He stifled a gasp as his vision came back into focus. There, in front of him, was the best looking guy he'd ever seen. And that was saying a lot in a society of genetically selected, surgically enhanced perfect people. Unhappily, he noticed that the guy was getting ready to press the button for another selection. Stiles hated this aspect of the dating program, and was determined not to let it happen to him.

"Stop! I mean n_ot-so-quick-there _handsome… There's a lot more to me than you might see in just a couple of seconds. Let me stay, please, I promise you won't regret it. Opps! I'm sorry, I just assumed you're into men…. Sorry, if you're straight, I mean. Really really really tragically sorry…" The hot masculine man could not hold back a smile, and that smile lit up the entire room.

Stiles had caught Derek 9 totally off-guard. He'd never heard anyone actually talk on the Circuit. He wasn't even sure that it could be done, until now. The strange man had intrigued him in a very short time, that's for sure. The term _man_ though was pushing it; young man was much closer to it.

"Are you even old enough to be on the Circuit?" Derek asked skeptically. "Besides, I really wasn't looking to hook-up tonight… I just wanted some company… You know, like a _friend_. It's my birthday today."

Stiles jumped from the platform and into the spartanly furnished living area, ending Derek's ability to whisk him away with the touch of a button. "Happy Birthday Hot Stuff! My name is Stiles, and I'm a party in pajamas! What shall we do first? Wanna go to Arcade? I'll buy you a session at the Love Shop… Yeah, I know it's free, but it's the thought that counts, right? I'll let you take me to dinner. Yup, free again! But hey, I don't want you to start thinking that I'm a cheap date (With a wink). I might be easy, might be a sure thing, but I'm not cheap. Just saying that if we had money, you probably couldn't afford me. But, if you play your cards right, you could free me of this whole celibacy curse."

"Whoa there…, I'm Derek, by the way. Do you always only think of sex, Stiles? What I really need tonight is a friend. I go red tonight, and I'm a little scared. No more colors left after this… Just Lastday." He shuddered, looking down at the bright green crystal imbedded in his palm.

"Hey, no sad faces ~ not tonight! That's still more than seven years away! There's still lots of time left. You're in luck, cause Stiles can do friendship, or _friendship with benefits_….? (No response, unless slack-jawed shock is a response) Okay, Just checking. I can put off the quest to lose my virginity for another night. Tonight, it's all about you! Let's go Party!"

This was the second time the information had been blatantly dropped into the conversation, and now Derek's curiosity was peaked. "Virgin? I'm going to regret asking, but why is a gorgeous young guy like you still a virgin?"

Now it was Stiles' turn to be caught off-guard. "You sly charmer! I can tell I'm gonna have to watch out for you. You really think I'm gorgeous? Better stop that, dude, I'll fall in love with you. If you must know, I've been on house arrest for the better part of a year…" Stiles admitted reluctantly. He bashfully looked up at Derek to see how he would take the new information.

Derek laughed, and then was sorry he had. "House arrest? I didn't even know that was a thing!"

"We'll it is! I was in lock-down for almost a year! I almost got my ass thrown into Cathedral. (Stiles shuddered) You know how long my ass would have lasted in Cathedral?! Not very long, I tell you! I've heard all the horror stories… As much as I'd like to _finally_ have sex, I'd kinda like it to be consensual, one at a time, and to someone whom I care about… Luckily, my IQ's off the charts… Can't loose that contribution to the gene pool."

"Cathedral, Huh? I almost ended up in there too." Derek supplied.

"What?! What could possible be wrong with you? You look completely perfect." Stiles gushed, then blushed.

"They found residual werewolf DNA on my last med-scan. It's caused by the residual radiation, and it happens in about one in every 5000 babies. Luckily it's dormant; otherwise, I'd be there as well with the other genetic, psychological, and societal rejects."

"Werewolf DNA?! Oh my God, that's Awesome!" Stiles actually jumped.

"Glad _you_ think so. It's just a wild chromosome, it's not like I turn into a quadruped on the full moon…. If we even had a moon that is. Have you ever noticed that once a month the domes do get quite a bit brighter?! You know, I heard a theory once that the city, this city, is on the moon. You think that's true? Hey, I just told you my darkest secret… Your turn, Spill!"

"Remember that _incident_ a year ago…?" Stiles started out tentatively.

"You mean the one that shut down the mazecars and turned off the anti-grav in Carousel?! Oh, my God that was epic, the city came to a complete and total standstill! Never seen anything like it in my entire life." Derek stated. "People were talking about it for months. It shook a lot of people up."

"Well, glad you liked it. Yup, that was me. I kinda hacked into the mainframe. There was something I really needed to find out..." Stiles explained.

"What could possibly be important enough for you to risk the kind of punishment you got?!" Derek asked, genuinely interested by now.

"I wanted to find out who my birth _parents _were. I hate the word 'donors,' don't you? I found out that my father was a legendary Sandman, and my mother was an artist. Her works can still be found all throughout the city. I was actually surrogate-interrogated by the Computer. Split my mind into several sections, and cross-examined each one. It was pretty scary, and it took me a while to get my thoughts back together. (Whispering) I tell you, and this is just between the two of us, there's something really squirrelly about that Computer."

"Squirrel?!" Derek's head whipped quickly around the room.

Stiles shook his head, with major face palm. "_Residual_ werewolf DNA, my ass!" he said to himself.

When Derek was completely sure that there were no squirrels in his quarters, he turned his attention back to Stiles. "Wow. You never cease to amaze! I'm glad you stayed. Hold on, I'll go put on a shirt…" he said.

"Stop right there! You do, and I'll have to kill you! I can do it too! I have friends that are Sandmen. While we're at it, do you have any tighter tights? 'Cause boy, are those really working on you. I love the way they set off your butt, err bulge…, I mean eyes. Yeah, I'm going with eyes. Yup, just saying, you should never wear a shirt ~ ever! Yeah, that's what I meant all along."

"Well enjoy, because it's the last night that I'll ever be able to wear green," Derek said sadly.

"Who ever came up with that stupid rule, anyway? Green? Really?! (Stiles said referring to his own outfit.) "I always thought I was more of an Autumn. You know, you can't find plaid ~ anywhere?! I know, I've tried! And what's with all these sparkles? It so hard to be manly and butch, while wearing sparkles…"

"Come on Stiles." Derek said opening the automatic door. He had slipped on a skimpy shirt somewhere during that last rant.

"What?! Nooo! Are you making me leave? I'm sorry, I talk too much, I know. I'm working on it, really I am. I might have a little to do with being locked in my quarters for a year, with no one to talk to but my friend Scott!"

Derek laughed at the misunderstanding. "I taking you to dinner, if that's okay with you? Then, we'll see where we go from there. By the way, I _really_ like the slave collar… and is that an Ankh you're wearing?"

Stiles stopped mid-stride, his mouth making fish-like movements. "Ahh, Thanks. It's one of my Mom's pieces. I bartered for it. (Nervously, Stiles tried to change the conversation.) And, it's so _not_ a slave collar…! If anyone would know anything about collars, it would be you, Wolfbutt. I can get you one in Arcade, we'll match. It can be your birthday present."

"Thanks, but you're all the birthday present I need." He put his muscular arm around Stiles. The two walked down the promenade to the mazecar platform. Once they were situated and Derek had given the destination, Stiles started to ask, "So how do you know about …" His thoughts and voice were cut off abruptly as Derek suddenly put his hand over his mouth!

A thousand thoughts went through Stiles' mind. Boy, did he know how to pick 'em! The guy he was crushing on, thought he was a werewolf and was now possibly kidnapping him. Can you kidnap the willing? What came out though, was "How Rude! I know I talk too much, but there are much more polite, and dare I say _creative_, ways to shut someone up…."

Derek made the universal sign to be quiet, and Stiles sullenly complied. He concentrated on the incredible view through the plexi-steel tubes zooming by a hundred feet below.

As they exited the car on the Arcade Platform, Derek was all apologies. "I'm _so_ sorry Stiles. I can only imagine what you're thinking…" Derek pleaded.

"Trust me, you don't have the _slightest_ idea what I thinking!" Stiles huffed.

"You were going to ask me about the Ankh, right?!" Derek proffered.

Stiles was shocked. "Well yeah, but how could you possibly know that?!"

Everything said in the mazecars, and our quarters as well," Derek Explained, "can be listened to by Computer."

"Really Der?! Paranoid much?" Stiles chastised.

"No, not paranoid, just careful. Open areas like this are safe to talk in ~ about _anything_." Derek explained, stressing the last word.

"Well, I for one have no secrets," Stiles lied. "I'm an open knowledge disc. So what do you know about Ankhs anyway?" He asked again, fishing.

"Oh, not very much. Let's see…, the Ankh, the key of life, or Crux Ansata if you prefer, is a talisman that was popular in ancient Egypt. It's the symbol of the Sun God Ra. Some people think it evolved from a stylized representation of the sun rising above the horizon as its rays reflected in the Nile below. Later it was stolen and used by a religious sect that blossomed in ancient Rome, the meaning changed from the god of the sun, to the son _of_ God. Many believe it could also very well be a stylized representation of the robes that the ancient druid priests wore." Derek explained casually.

"Oh my God! What are you, some kind of professor? How do you even know all this!" Stiles was extremely impressed, and that was very hard to do.

"I just paid attention in class. Ancient Egypt always fascinated me. They worshiped canines ~ jackals and wolves, did you know that? Besides, did it really escape that genius mind of yours, we live in the Valley of Temples…." Derek expounded, turning around with his arms spread wide.

"Huh?" Stiles quick mind was having trouble keeping up.

"Really? Haven't you ever noticed, Stiles?" Take a good look…" He turned the man to where he could look out over the city. There were pyramids everywhere he looked. Why had he never noticed this before? The obvious truth was slapping him in the face now.

"Why, Stiles? What did you think I was going to say? That it's a forbidden symbol that runners use to recognize each other? An extremely taboo symbol representing _Sanctuary_." Derek insinuated, whispering into his ear from behind.

Stiles felt his legs give out from under him. Luckily Derek was there to catch him. "I've got you. Sorry Stiles, that was probably mean."

"Sorry, did you say something? I wasn't paying attention…" Stiles tried to cover. "Watch out, this floor is really slick…"

"Lie. I can tell, you know. I have really good hearing. I can tell even now your heart's about to leap outta your body. It hasn't pounded like that since you first saw me on the Circuit Platform." Derek challenged.

"Well aren't we full of ourselves?! No one has hearing like that, and, in addition, the Circuit kinda scares me. Getting transported around like that, willy-nilly! I like my molecules in the exact arrangement that they are currently in, thank you very much!" Stiles lamely argued.

"Lie, and lie," Derek mocked. "Really Stiles, what kind of relationship are we gonna have if you keep lying to me?"

"I'm not lying, well not totally..." Stiles supplied. He removed the collar's clasp, and presented it to Derek. Written inside were the words "John Loves Claudia."

Derek carefully handed the precious item back. He took special care to touch only the chrome collar and not the sterling silver symbol. "No numbers? They didn't feel the need to use their numerical designations and identifiers…"

After a pause, "I saw things when I was connected to the Computer. Things I don't think anyone is supposed to know. Everything about this place is a lie, Derek. The computer is damaged, corrupt. I don't know exactly how to explain it to you…"

They entered the main plaza, the one that lead to Carousel. Derek stopped and put his arms around Stiles from behind. "I know what you mean. This, all of this, makes me so sad. It's not the way things are supposed to be. It can't be. It just can't."

"So did you really hear my heartbeat back there in your quarters?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. And yours wasn't the only one that was pounding. There was no way I was going to press that button. I just wanted to gauge your reaction." Derek explained.

"What does all this mean Derek? Why us? Why now?!" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, Stiles. But what I do know is that seven years is not going to be enough time with you." Derek said nuzzling his neck.

And then, there below the huge red crystal, the two shared their very first kiss. The Lifeclock beat above them, like a heart. And just like a real heart, each beat meant one less moment left. Perfect moments cannot last, and soon the two were swept up in the crowd exiting the deadly spectacle of Carousel.

A very strange exchange happened soon afterwards, as they were walking through the mall's multi-storied promenade on the way to the restaurant. By the huge statue of a revolving mirrored hand, they spotted a handsome blond who seemed to stick out in the crowd. It wasn't just his looks alone that made him stand out from the milling crowd; it was something neither of them could quite put their finger on. He moved like smoke, melting in and out of the crowd. His moves were almost feline, and would have been predatory if not for the bright smile on his sculpted face. Derek and Stiles saw him first, but as soon as he noticed them, he froze like a bargain computer program. It passed quickly and almost inperceivably. He approached them tentatively, as if he didn't want to scare them away. He defers to Derek, and then on the pretense of complimenting Stiles' collar, he leans in very closely, invading his personal space.

"My name is Isaac, Isaac 6. And this, this is beautiful." The charm virtually pours from him. "The collar's nice too…" Isaac says with a wink and a smirk at both of them. Stiles turns bright red at the overt attention. Stiles felt Derek pull him in closer to his chest, with a whispered but emphatic "Mine!" …and was that a growl he just heard?

Isaac, for his part, just smiles brightly at the two citizens, then dissolves back into the shifting crowd.

"Wha..What was that all about?! Ex-boyfriend, Derek?" Stiles stammers.

"I've never seen him before, I swear!" Derek explains, just as puzzled.

"Well he sure as hell looked like he knew you! What was with the bow? He did everything but curtsy to you…" Stiles added.

"I know this will sound strange, but I think he might have been like me ~ _a werewolf_." Derek said, still puzzled.

"And what was with the accent…and that scarf?" Stiles asked perplexed.

"I don't know, maybe he's from one of the other domes." Derek supplied.

"Did he sniff me?! I definitely felt some sniffage going on back there… What, do I put out a werewolf pheromone that's like _catnip_ to you guys!?" Stiles was flailing ~ completely failing at staying calm.

"Oh, you have no idea, babe. Um, did you say something about a cat, Stiles?!" Derek asked, looking around hopefully.

"Oh my God, Really!? Oh, Never Mind!" Stiles said shaking his head.

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys are enjoying this fluffy little crossover.J It's chock-full of little homages to the books, the movie, and the short-lived TV series. For instance, Derek mentions that they might be on the Moon. Sanctuary IS on the moon in the original book. I'm really hoping this story is NOT too obscure for all you wonderful readers out there. And, If I have made just ONE person want to go back and read the groundbreaking novel or watch the movie, then I have been successful! I've always **loved** this movie and hope there are still many out there who feel the same way**.**

**PLEASE** leave a Comment! You have NO Idea how much research, time and thought goes into these stories, and if you want to see more chapters I need encouragement, support and ego stroking! I could also use your input if there is something that you would like to see. Chapters 1-3and the finale are pretty much done, however I'm winging it on #4. I'd Love some fresh ideas. Renew!

Stay tuned, **Chapter Two** gets into some real sexy times for our new couple, and also the introduction of Sandman Scott. FYI, This story will be under five chapters.

**Abut the Artwork:** This was a wonderful cartoon that I found on the web, and adjusted it drastically to fit the premise. If this is your artwork, and you object to it being used here, just let me know and it will happily be removed or adjusted.

**Please R&R.** I hang on your every word. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lycan's Run ~ Chapter 2**

Welcome to the 23rd Century. A perfect world of total pleasure… The only thing a young werewolf and his rebel boyfriend can't have in this Utopian paradise is a life-long relationship… Oh, and that whole pesky 30th birthday thing.

Yes, this is a Logan's Run AU, and, No, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the amazing characters. I do this for fun & frustration only, no fame or fortune. All characters are legal age. Pure Sterek Stiles S./Derek H. Sci-Fi / Romance / Humor / Adventure Rating: M

**Chapter Two ~ Point of No Return**

**City of Domes ~ Year of the City 2272**

Dinner was amazing, even though they'd both had the generic mass-produced health food a hundred times before. The synthahol flowed freely, and by the time they headed back to the mazecar platform, they were both feeling extremely relaxed and uninhibited. The effortless conversation had spanned several hours. Stiles did not know if he believed in love-at-first-sight, but it was astounding just how compatible they were, and how much they had in common.

Once the car was in motion, Derek turned to Stiles, saying "I am going to do unspeakable things to you when we get home…" However, Stiles was not where he was supposed to be, instead his head was resting in Derek's lap. At first the older man thought Stiles had passed out. He smiled, and then everything became crystal clear.

"Stiles, what are you doing?! Oh, oh wow! Oh oh…, This is so wrong. Can't you wait a few minutes 'til we get home?" Derek begged.

"Can't hear you, busy here." Stiles threw back.

The next sensation he had, was his rapidly hardening manhood going down Stiles' exquisitely soft, wet throat. There was some sputtering and choking in the beginning, spurring Derek to ask if everything was okay. Had Stiles finally bit off more than he could swallow? His only answer was the gliding of the velvety soft tongue as it explored where his hands had left off. The wonderful time came to a screeching stop though, when the computer's grating voice filled the mazecar cabin**_._**

**_"I detect a dangerous rise in heart beat, respiration, and blood pressure in this conveyance. Are you in need of medical assistance? Would you like Sandmen to respond to your location."_**

"No, Computer. Everything is just fine. (Pause) "I think a longer ride might calm me down. Can we change destinations please?" Derek stammered.

"**_Please state new destination_**."

"I don't know…, anywhere! Just give us the scenic route." Derek blurted out.

**_"Not a valid destination, please select an existing location."_**

He could feel Stiles laughing, which could not have been easy with his mouth so full. "I don't know, what is the farthest dome from our current location?!"

**_"That would be Dome #12."_**

"Dome 12 then, _please_…. " Derek supplied. "Thank you. No further concern is warranted."

The maze car whizzed silently towards its new destination.

By the time it returned to Derek's quadrant, the inside of the car was dripping with condensation and reeked of sex ~ very hot animalistic sex.

The two girls waiting for the car watched as a sweat –covered Derek and Stiles got shakily out of the vehicle.

Stiles tried to cover, "There seams to be something wrong with the atmospheric control in this one…." The girls decided to wait for the next car. Derek just laughed, his receding tumescence still quite visible though his tights.

When they got back to his quarters, Derek took a minute to tape a large pillow over the microphone monitor in his living room making it much more difficult for the computer to listen in. It would probably still be able to hear really loud comments or conversations, but normal conversations would be very difficult for it to pick up or make out. He visibly relaxed as soon as he was finished.

Things got serious again. Derek pulled Stiles close, and looked deep into his eyes. "We don't have to do anything tonight. I know this is your first time, and I want it to be good for you. Not just good ~ _perfect_. I want you to be able to remember this. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. I have some passion-mist if you'd like. You just let me know what you need…"

"You, Derek. I just need you. Nothing else. I need you…Now! So shut up and point me towards your bed." Stiles said.

"Oh, I think I can do better than that." He lifted a surprised Stiles in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

"Hmmm, I could really get used to this." Stiles said nuzzling into Derek's arms.

Derek placed Stiles gently onto the sleep-pad, treating the younger man like a precious treasure he did not want to damage. His hard body loomed over the slightly shorter young man. He stroked his face and drank in his eyes. He wanted to immortalize every detail of this moment.

In the room's dim light, he looked at Stiles. He was surprised to find Stiles gazing back at him, expectation and trepidation written all over his face. Their eyes locked for a time and words were no longer necessary. Both shifted, bridging the distance between them. Derek wrapped the younger man in his arms, kissing him again as if his life depended on it. He thought he knew what passion was, until this very moment. Everything was Stiles, and the only thing that mattered was Stiles. He longed to share life with him, explore him, and possess him completely. He stopped kissing only long enough to search Stiles' face for any signs of objections or fear.

Stiles' long eyelashes fluttered open, looking for the reason their kiss had ended. Their eyes met once again, as Derek asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I want you," Stiles answered. "I need you, Der.'

"Don't call me Der...!" Derek mumbled as he kissed his way down Stiles' neck.

"I've never done this before... you need to tell me what to do," Stiles whispered out between kisses. Derek pulled back, and looked into those whiskey-colored eyes again, losing himself in them. "We can go as slow or fast as you want; do whatever you want or don't want to do."

"Derek, you talk entirely too much," Stiles said as he playfully pushed him onto the bed. He knelt over him on the bed, appraising his new ~ his first ~ lover. His hands ran over Derek's body memorizing every detail.

Derek closed his eyes and let the feelings overtake him. The strong fingers ran through the light hair on his chest. He felt the hands go tentatively lower, until they were gently exploring his cock. He re-opened his eyes to find Stiles looking at him again. "You're really going to fuck me?" Stiles asked with a strange apprehensive smile on his face.

"I'm gonna _make love_ to you," Derek corrected. "If that's what you're asking."

"With this huge fucking cock!" Stiles exclaimed. "Look Derek, I don't want my _first_ time to be my _last_ time… Can I re-think my position here?"

"It's the only cock I have, and it only came in that size," Derek answered carefully with a smirk. "Besides, we can do any position you want. If it's really a problem, we can go to a New You Shop, and I'll have them take a couple of inches off…" Derek flexed his legs, throwing Stiles over on the bed. Starting at his lips, he kissed a trail down his neck to his chest. Taking one of the young man's nipples in his mouth, he bit gently down. The moan filled the room as Stiles' body lifted off the bed. He repeated the torture on the other nipple before continuing slowly down. His hands reached Stiles' cock first, and he gripped it hard. Stiles moaned again. Derek looked at the new cock in his hand. It was beautiful. The shape was perfect, and though not as large as his, still substantial in size. He realized also that this was the point of no return. They could still stop, and all this could be blamed on the drinks they had had at the restaurant earlier. He made his decision and took Stiles' hard cock into his mouth.

Just as he had suspected, Stiles was wild in the bedroom. He thrashed and moaned. He ran his fingers through Derek's hair, and couldn't decide whether to push his head lower or pull it away. When the moans started to come faster, and Stiles started to babble something that sounded like a mantra, Derek pulled his mouth away. Stiles tried to push his head back down, but to no avail.

"Not yet, I don't want you to come so soon," Derek said, gently stroking the sweat and hair away from Stiles' eyes.

Stiles' next move caught him off balance and unprepared. In a heartbeat, he had slid under Derek's leg, reached around his back and pulled him to the top of the bed. As Derek braced himself against the wall, Stiles pulled his cock back into his mouth.

Stiles took Derek's cock down his throat to the point of gagging, and marveled that there was still more left. He reluctantly released his trophy, and took each ball gently into his mouth. His hands were busy as well, exploring Derek's muscled ass. He stopped sucking on Derek's balls long enough to spit on his fingers. Then taking Derek's cock back into his mouth, he inserted a finger. Derek went crazy. His body tightened, and his cock started to spasm. He then felt some pain as Stiles pulled his balls sharply back down, preventing his impending orgasm. "Not yet, I don't want you to come so soon…," Stiles mimicked with a smirk that could only be called downright evil.

Derek looked proudly down at Stiles, he had under-estimated the younger man, it wouldn't happen again. "Turn over, babe. Are you ready for this," Derek asked. "Do you really want it? Tell me that you really want it."

"Do it, Derek, do it now before I change my mind," Stiles said bracing himself. He never saw the slap coming. Derek's hand landed with a resounding crack across Stiles' perfect butt, making him yelp and jump. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"

"Your being a smartass, and, _oh yeah_, for pulling my balls like that!" Derek laughed. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes, damn it, oww," Stiles whined. "I was almost in the mood, but now..." The rest of his words were lost as Derek buried his face between his cheeks. After coating the entry with saliva, Derek pulled away. Grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand, he applied a liberal amount to himself.

Straddling Stiles, Derek placed the tip of his engorged cock against the virgin opening. He leaned down, sticking his tongue into Stiles ear. "This is the point of no return, Stiles."

"Shut up and fuck meeee, damn you..." Stiles moaned and Derek needed no further encouragement. The feeling as he entered Stiles was incredible! It was hot and tight. The moan that escaped the younger man's lips was one of pure pleasure. Derek wondered if he had really ever had sex before this time. But, the feelings weren't just physical, but mental as well. Wave after wave of intense emotions washed over him. He picked up his cadence and Stiles matched him move for move. It was a partnership that was meant to be. He had never had it this good. He wanted to last longer, wanted it to be good for Stiles, but there was no way he was going to hold out.

Something was missing though, and then Derek realized what it was. He couldn't see Stiles' face; he couldn't look into his eyes. "Stiles turn over, put your legs on my shoulders." Derek ordered. As he entered Stiles for the second time, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. He began to work Stiles' cock with a steady rhythm matching his own thrusts. Stiles arched on the bed until the only part touching the mattress was his shoulders. "Open your eyes, Stiles," Derek ordered again. The look between them was electric. Derek heard himself saying it before he even realized what he was saying, ""I love you, I think I have from the very first second I saw you."

Stiles smiled and said, "I love… having sex with you too." He'd wanted to say it, but self-preservation took control. He'd been on his own for so long, he wasn't sure if he was ready to give all that up yet. His mind, and his heart, were in turmoil.

Derek was getting too close now, too close for reason. He bent down to kiss Stiles, while still steadily fucking and stroking him. "Say it, " he ordered between kisses and thrusts. "Tell me, damn you! Tell me you love me!" Stiles was getting hammered, and his moans were coming fast and loud. It would be over any second. "Say it Stiles, _please_," Derek begged as he lost himself inside Stiles. He could feel Stiles coming as well. His cock sent shot after shot of cum between their two connected bodies. Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck, kissing him long, hard, and deep. Inside the kiss, he finally said the words Derek needed to hear, "I love you, too." And then he broke down in tears. The sobs wracked his sweat-covered body.

Derek felt like hell. "Stiles, oh God, are you hurt?" He asked genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry, It's totally my fault. I should have never had you do this." He held the younger man until the tears abated, and held him long after still. His cock was still buried deep in Stiles, when his partner opened his eyes again. Sniffling, while wiping the tears of happiness away, he tried to explain the outburst.

"I'm not hurt, not in any way that I wouldn't want to be hurt from now on. I just never knew how much I needed to hear those words from another person. How much I needed the emotional connection... It feels really good, really right. I didn't realize the emptiness that was there…, before you filled it, in every way possible." He tried to joke. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Stiles woke suddenly soon after, with a feeling that something was very wrong. He turned to find Derek, but was not prepared for what he saw.

"Derek! Oh my God, Derek! Your eyes…" Stiles said, shock thick in his voice.

"What?!"

"They're blood red and they're glowing! What time is it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure… sometime around midnight, I think," Derek said groggily.

"Show me your palm. Now! Let me see your Lifeclock…" Stiles asked.

When he opened his palm, both men were shocked. Not only had the crystal changed to red as expected ~ but it was now also blinking ~ signaling Derek's Lastday with it's steady blink. Derek only had 24-hours left to live!

"Oh my God! What the hell? How could this happen!" Stiles yelled at no one and nothing in particular.

"I don't know, maybe it's the radiation?! We know I have a higher rate, and that the crystals change colors based on the breakdown of the radioactive isotopes contained in them…" Derek struggled with the gravity of the situation. I'm sure it's happened before, this can be fixed right?!"

"I'll hack back into the computer. I can fix this." Stiles offered.

Derek rejected the idea, outright. "Stiles, you'll get arrested and this time you won't just get a slap on the wrist. I can't let you do that…"

"Well I won't let you march your wolfy-ass into Carousel. I know what happens in there! No one renews, ever! It's just a bedazzled crematorium." Stiles yelled in frustration.

Derek cried. "I just found you. I can't lose you. Not now."

"I never had any intention of trying for _renewal_. I always thought that when the time came, I would run. I just never expected that it would be today!" Derek tried to joke.

"I'm coming with you then." Stiles said, his voice bordering on frantic. "We'll make a plan and figure out the best way to do this…" He kept his voice low, to prevent it from being overheard by the computers ever-on-going monitoring.

"Stiles, I can't ask that of you. Your whole life is ahead of you, don't throw it all away on me. We don't even know if anyone has ever made it." Derek tried to reason with the younger man.

"One thousand and fifty..." Stiles supplied. "There are 1,050 people missing, and presumed to be 'Runners.' They had to have gone somewhere... and that's where we need to go."

"Stiles, I _have_ to go," Derek said. "But I can't, I won't, let you risk your life. I couldn't bear it if anything was to ever happen to you…"

"It's my decision, not yours." Stiles argued. "Where you go ~ I go."

Derek realized that any future arguments were going to be futile. "So it's decided then, we're going to run?" He asked, rhetorically.

"I just have to tell someone goodbye…" Stiles said sadly. "And, I don't know how that's going to go over."

**An Hour Later ~**

"You said it was a matter of life and death, so I came as fast as I could," Scott 7 said out-of-breath.

"Scotty! Why don't you come in. You may want to sit down for this." Stiles cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah. No longer a virgin, I got that already. So, are we celebrating?" Scott asked hopefully. When he got nothing but a shocked look out of Stiles, he clarified. "_Hello Stiles_… strange guy's quarters, 2 a.m. in the morning. I can add… well, small numbers anyway. Congratulations, by the way and (to Derek) Sorry citizen, didn't mean to say that you're a _strange_ guy…" Derek tried not to like the young joking Sandman, and remember that as of a few minutes ago, he was the enemy.

"Scott, this is Derek. Derek… Scott ~ my best friend. I hate to do this Scott, but I'm going to tie you up now…" Stiles said. "Trust me, it's for your own good."

"Ooooh Kinky!" Scott joked. " You should have warned me, I could've brought a friend along as well... Hold on a sec. while I put my tracker on "Do Not Disturb," the interference field will help kept anything said from here on out from being listened to by the computer or nosy Sandmen."

"Ugh, You too Scott?!" Stiles groaned.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. No one was talking, and then Stiles began to cry again. However, this time it caused by his heart breaking. "You're starting to worry me here, Stiles… Come on bud?! We've been friends our entire lives, ever since Nursery. You're like my little brother… You should know you can tell me anything."

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I love you, and this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do… I'm so sorry Scott…" Stiles said sadly.

"Leaving… Where are… (Then the reality dawned on him) You mean you're running!" Scott accused. "Have you lost your mind, Bro.?! Why?!"

Stiles explained. He told Scott about the defect in Derek's DNA, how he was seven years from Lastday, how there was no way the computer was going to let a full-fledged werewolf wonder the Domed City, even if the Lifeclock problem could be fixed.

Scott took the amazing and unbelievable story in stride. As a Sandman, he had heard it all over the years. He only asked one question and made one comment. "A werewolf… Really?!" When Stiles told Derek to show him, Derek's eyes went blood red, and this time his claws elongated, and then slowly returned back to normal. If Stiles had been paying attention, and not making sure Derek was alright, he would have heard Scott softly say under his breath "…so your the one, the Alpha they've been foretelling."

"Derek I understand. But you, you're a dozen years from Lastday." Scott made one last attempt to have Stiles stay.

"This is killing me too Scott, but I can't lose Derek." Stiles soothed. "I don't know how I know it, but we are destined to be together. I've never been more sure of anything, ever…"

"So what's the plan? How are you two going to do what no one's ever been able to do in the history of the City?" Scott asked skeptically.

"That's not entirely true Scott. When I was spliced into the computer, I learned that more than a thousand runners have escaped…" Stiles said.

"How is that possible?! How could we not be aware of this?" Scott scoffed.

"There something wrong with the computer Scott," Stiles explained. "It's damaged. I think it was damaged in the war, maybe at the same time that Cathedral collapsed… I think that's the reason this new religion, this cult, of Carousel began, I think we have been here much longer than we were supposed to have been…"

"What?!" asked Scott incredulously.

"Just look at our designations Scott! Most are close to ten now, multiply that times a 30 year-per-lifespan, and we've been in these Domes for way more than 200 years! The radiation from a nuclear war would have dissipated long ago…"

"But there's nothing outside…" Scott said.

"There's life, and a chance, that's all I'm asking of you…," Stiles asked.

"_Unless_ we're on the moon…," said Derek out of nowhere.

"We're not on the moon, how many times do I have to tell you that!" Stiles snapped at him.

"We _could_ be on the moon…" Derek moped.

"Based of the length of the days, the indigenous plants here in the biosphere, I'm guessing that we are somewhere close to what used to be New York City. If what I'm thinking is right, the computer should have let us all out decades ago." Stiles continued with his explanation.

"Let us out…?" Scott repeated.

"Think about it Scott! The short life spans. The healthy, genetically perfect population? The dome can only support a certain amount of people for an extended period of time… All this was made to be an Arc, it wasn't a permanent solution! Essentially, we're breeding stock! That's all we are to the Computer…"

There was silence, thick and heavy throughout the room. Scott was the first to breach it.

"I guess there's something that I have to confess to you. Stiles, _you_ might want to sit down for this. Those thousands of runners you mentioned… Do you really think that they would have been able to get through all the levels of security on their own? I know you two have a really low opinion of Sandmen, but we're all not totally inept and clueless."

"What are you saying Scott…" Stiles asked, confused and intrigued.

"Simply, that they must have had help," Scott continued. "Someone on the inside. Someone who knows the city like the back of their hand, someone who knows the Sandmens' Deep Sleep procedures, protocols, patrol routes and schedules…."

"Someone kinda like _you_," Derek furnished for him. Scott didn't agree, nor did he deny it. He dipped his head to his chest coyly, but his eyes said it all.

"Let's not be making any crazy accusations here," Scott laughed the comment off. "Let's just say that it would be close to impossible to be friends with Stiles for our whole lives, without sharing some of his questions and concerns."

"Oh my God, Bro! I've never loved you more! You're a hero, you know that!? An honest to God hero!" Stiles was bouncing on the couch.

"There's a small network of us. When we find a possible candidate, we recruit them. There this one guy we have our eyes on at the moment, his name is Logan 5. The problem is his partner is unpredictable, possibly unstable. But none of that is neither here nor there. We will get you two to the boundary; from there you're on your own. I don't know what's out there Stiles, but life's not going to be easy. Not what you're used to."

"I don't need an easy life Scott, just a life." Stiles stated. "A life with Derek."

"So, can you guys untie me now?!" Scott pleaded.

"…and we're gonna need your gun." Derek stated.

"You don't need the gun," Scott answered back. "They're not as effective as you might think. It's keyed to my palm print anyway. Besides, I'll be with you two all the way to the boundary. And, anyway, I have something else you can take… He unclipped several of the items on his utility belt and handed them to Derek. Take these canisters, the chrome and black ones explode, and the black and chrome ones are sleep gas…"

"Uhmmm, what, which…? I think I may have already mixed them up," Derek admitted worriedly.

"Ha! Gotcha! They're all explosive! Really, Derek? Really! What the hell good is sleep gas gonna do you…?" Scott laughed at his own joke.

"I thought you said he was kinda dense?!" Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

"Ha, I heard that!" Scott yelled.

"How could you possibly hear that from across the room?!" Stiles accused.

"I have really good hearing. I want people to _think that of me_~ you know that I'm not too bright. When people underestimate you, it gives you the upper hand. It's all really just an act." Scott explained.

"You're an amazing actor then," Derek threw out.

"Um, Thanks_, I think_..?" Scott said hesitantly, unsure if he'd just been insulted or not. "Stiles, your boyfriend does know I carry a gun, right?!"

"I'll crash here with you guys tonight, before I call Isaac to join us. You'll love him. He'll know just what to do ~ how to help." Scott said.

"Did you say ~ Isaac? That wouldn't be Isaac 6 would it? Blond – Gorgeous - Cheekbones that can cut diamonds…?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. He's my _partner_, but he's off tonight. Why, do you guys know him?" Scott asked surprised.

"I think we may have met." Derek and Stiles shared a look.

"You guys still have a few hours, go get some sleep. You're going to need all your strength for what's ahead…" Scott ordered.

The couple left Scott in the living room, as they returned to the bedroom. As Derek cuddled Stiles into a comfortable sleeping position, he whispered a last thought to his new mate. "I'm falling hard for you, babe. Oh, and Stiles, your best friend Scott ~ **_Werewolf_**."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_** Again, Thank ALL of you wonderful readers for taking the time out to Read, Review and Favorite this Fic! I wasn't really happy with the break between the first and second chapters, and hope that this installment makes up for the slow-build of Chapter One. There's lots of set-up needed for a story like this, sorry. Chapter Three will be all ACTION, as our lovers begin their perilous escape! Surprise appearances by Jackson and Erica! Comments and suggesting appreciated, but time is running short. :-D Hopefully readership will increase with this Chapter, if not, I may have to put it on HOLD for awhile. It's too much work, if it's not going to be read. I'm hoping that this was a problem with the Genre Listing. I listed it in General & Sci-Fi, but I only ever saw it in Sci-Fi. I'll try something NEW with this Chapter and see if it helps. I've never abandoned a story before, and would hate for this to be the first… I remain optimistic! **NOTE: **FF scrambled a section, but I think I have it corrected now. Sorry for any format mistakes, they were not my doing.


End file.
